1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for pictures or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to utilize hangers for supporting pictures or the like, i.e. mirrors, decorative plaques, and framed diplomas, certificates, momentos, etc. One type of picture hanger supports the picture at its lower edge, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 642,997 and 3,788,589. Another type of picture hanger utilizes a wire receiving hook that receives a laterally extending wire on the picture to be hung. The picture can pivot about this type of hanger since its suspension by the wire on the hook is essentially a pivotal support. U.S. Pat. Nos. 371,665 and 3,294,356 disclose picture hangers that are supported on a wall by a pair of laterally spaced supports and include a pair of laterally spaced hooks for receiving a wire on a picture to be hung. The suspension of these hangers by a pair of laterally spaced supports requires that the hanger be leveled during its suspension so that the pair of hooks will be located at the same elevation as each other. In fact, the picture hanger of U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,356 supports a pendulum that indicates whether or not the hanger is level during its suspension. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,286,539 and 3,343,773 and Swiss Patentschrift 255,358 disclose other suspension devices.
The laterally extending wire on a picture to be hung is usually and preferably of a metallic composition, but string and twine, etc., can also function for this purpose. Also, nails are usually utilized to suspend picture hangers on a wall, but screws and projecting pegs from the wall, etc., can also be utilized.